The Mist Goblin Legend Murder Case
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Feel Your Heart |- !Closing song: |Hikari to Kage no Roman |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« The Golf Driving Range Murder Case |- !Next episode: |The Mystery Weapon Murder Case » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of episodes |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|* 1 Hour Special |} Gadgets introduced Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation' A baffling and seemingly impossible murder is committed at a secluded mountain temple. Luckily Conan and Kogoro are on the scene! It is believed that the terrible Mist Goblin (Kiritengu), a creature with super strength, haunts the temple. Conan doesn't believe in goblins, but he may have to change his tune as the evidence suggests that the Mist Goblin may be more than just a legend! |} |} 'People' 'Resolution' Hide= |-|Show= Young Shunen is the killer... as well as the younger brother of the deceased monk Chunen. Some time ago Chunen was in love with Tenei's granddaughter Kikuno, who not only was the heiress to the temple but had just accepted to marry another Buddhist monk from a very important monastery. Tenei was so upset at such an affair, that when he learned that Chunen and Kikuno were about to elope, he killed Chunen using exactly the same trick that Shunen later used on him (which is described below), managing to strangle the guy and then set the scene in such a way that it looked like a perfect killing by the Mist Goblin. |} Shunen was always suspicious of Tenei and the other monks, so he hid his identity and entered the monastery to gain their trust and learn what had happened to his brother. He spent six months quietly snooping around, managing to more or less figure out how the murder was committed, but not the identity of the killer. Shunen confronted Tenei right after the Mouris and Conan had gone to bed, having noticed how he had openly spoken about the Chunen incident when prior to that no one had ever mentioned it; under the effects of alcohol, Tenei told Shunen everything. The young novice begged his superior to turn himself in, but Tenei refused and said he'd rather let everyone think the Mist Goblin took Chunen's life, since such a "mystery" had let him raise the fame of the monstery. Shunen then lost it and used his new found knowledge to kill Tenei in the same way Chunen died: he grabbed a rope, wrapped it around Tenei's neck, and pulled it as if he was carrying a heavy bag on his back (the "bag" being, of course, Tenei). After recovering his senses and seeing that he had murdered Tenei, Shunen decided to use the same tricks Tenei used on Chunen to throw suspicions off himself: placing the body in a lifeboat, using the nearby cascade water to slowly fill up the room, hanging Tenei's body from the ceiling, and then breaking the wooden wall (most of it was done naturally from the internal water pressure). The room was easily filled with water by taping the priest hole with wooden planks and a tool board was used to divert the waterfall cascade. This explains why no hanging marks were left on the ceiling beam. Shunen, however, failed to dispose of the duct tape he used to tape the hole, which contained his fingerprints. When all of this is revealed, Shunen is arrested promptly and offers no resistance, only saying that he wishes Kogoro had been there to solve his brother's murder. Manga to anime changes Main article: List of differences between the manga and anime *The anime version starts off with Conan, Ran and Kogoro looking at the cherry blossom trees, as well as Conan recaps his first encounter with Gin & Vodka. The scene ends with Conan, Ran & Kogoro having their picture taken. Rerun The episode was rerun on June 28, 2004. It was unchanged except for the addition of a new scene at the beginning. BGM listing Gallery See also *Season 2 References Detective Conan World Wiki